Seeing Is Believing
by AnnaKW
Summary: Just a little filler between Wannabe in the Weed and Pain in the Heart, going through to following Booth’s “funeral”. Series of One-Shots Part Three UP
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or it's characters, if I did Season Three would have ended a lot differently.

This is my first Bones FF so please be kind.

**Seeing is Believing**

Summary: Just a little filler between Wannabe in the Weed and Pain in the Heart, going through to following Booth's "funeral". This is a two shot. Part One takes place after the doctor had told them Booth wasn't going to make it. Part Two takes place the evening following Booth's reappearance.

"_Come on Booth, you're going to make it!" She cried at him as his hand grasped hers on his bleeding chest. _

Dr. Temperance Brennan usually came off as cool, sometimes uncaring but those who knew her best knew that the reason she did what she did was because she did care. Her eyes were red and swollen from all the crying she had been doing. Her bed sheets were twisted and tangled because she had not left her bed very much in three days. Three days, 72 hours, 4320 minutes, 259,200 seconds. That was the time since she found out Agent Seeley Booth was gone. No longer would he call her out on cases to go solve murders. No longer would she sit in the diner, enjoying a coffee while he ate his cooked fruit in a crust. How did one eat cooked fruit anyways? It was not meant to be eaten cooked. With a sigh she turned over and grabbed another handful of tissues from the box.

When had she discovered that the partnership between her and Booth was more then just a work relationship? Was it early on when he had rescued her from being killed by the serial killer? Or had it happened subtly? She did not know but she did know one thing; that things would never be the same. She knew why she had chosen to ignore them; everyone she cared for left her.

She could hear an urgent knock on her door but she chose to ignore it. She figured Angela, Jack, Zack and Cam were wondering where she was. She had not spoken a word to any of them since that horrible day. Tears slipped down her cheek as the knocking persisted. She still refused to get up. She figured maybe if she stayed here in bed she would never get close to someone again and the possibility of pain would be impossible. Suddenly she heard the crash of someone breaking through her door. She did not even care to move. If it was someone to kill her great, the pain would be gone quicker. If not, she'd just tell them to go away.

"Sweetie?" She heard Angela's voice and groaned, knowing that Angela would not leave her alone but still Brennan did not move. "Oh Sweetie," Angela whispered stepping into the bedroom and over to the bed. Brennan looked at Angela but still she did not move. Angela grabbed a trash bag and with one sweeping motion she wiped all of the used tissues off the bed and into the bag. Dropping the bag she sat on the bed beside Brennan. "You can't do this to yourself. I need you." Angela's fingers brushed hair from Brennan's face.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked feebly her throat dry from the lack of hydration.

"Live," Angela responded, "he died for you, live your life doing what he would want you to do."

"I need him." Brennan's thoughts were irrational right now but what was she supposed to do? Her partner, her friend he was gone.

Angela sighed and lay down on the bed. She pulled her best friend to her and held her. "I know, I know. Go his funeral on Friday. And then pick up the pieces. Start living again. I don't expect you to just come back to work but do something, get out of this place."

"I'm not going." She responded but she relished in the closeness of her friend. "I just can't go anywhere. Every time I even open my eyes I think I'll hear his voice, or feel his touch. He left me Ange. He promised he wouldn't leave and he did."

"I know it hurts but you need to do this. I know its going to hurt for a long time but it will get easier. I promise you that." Angela held her close for a long time. After a while Angela sat up and tugged on Brennan's hand. "Now come on, I'm going to start the shower for you and you're going to get in and take a hot shower. Get yourself clean, and then put on something pretty. We are going to go out for a while."

Brennan sat up slowly her eyes so swollen and red, she looked drunk. Her hair was a mess she knew, as was the rest of her. As Angela stepped into the connecting bathroom she got up and opened a drawer to find some clean clothes.

About an hour later Brennan was sitting in the living room with a cup of coffee in her hands, Angela having thrown her bedding into the washer. Angela had also thrown away all the trash and vacuumed her bedroom and was now sitting with her drinking some coffee herself.

So you see that little button? go clicky.


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: I still don't own it sadly

Disclaimer: I still don't own it sadly. I am just using these characters for my own enjoyment.

Part Two: This is the evening following Booth's "funeral"

**Seeing Is Believing**

**Part Two**

"_Good shot Bones," Booth said looking at her as he pulled his hat off. Seconds later he was on the ground dealing with a sore face and Bones was gone._

Brennan locked the door of her home and then with realization slid down to the ground, sobbing. How could he of all people done, what he did? He had promised her that he would never leave her. Yet he had abandoned her, just like her dad did, just like her brother. Taking a moment to compose herself she stood and made her way into the bedroom, tossing her things in a chair on the way. In her room she stripped down into her silk red tank and pants pajamas and pulled on her thick fluffy, black robe. Once in her living room she opened up a case as she curled up with a coffee. She glanced down at the pictures of a Caucasian female, in her mid-20s, who had died due to a blow to her head by an axe. The crime scene pictures were in the file as was the information collected by Zac and Hodgins in their quest to find out what had happened. This was just one of the many cases they were currently working through. Reading on she felt her eyes drooping, her sign that she was tired. Tired as she was she knew sleep would not come easily. Resting her elbows on the arm rests her thoughts wandered back to Booth which in turn caused her to rest her eyes on a picture she had of them, compliments of a session with Sweets.

Hearing a knock on her door she could not help but stifle the groan in her throat as she got up and ambled over to the door. Glancing out the peephole revealed someone she would rather not talk to. Then again if she didn't open the door she knew he would knock it down even though he says it hurts his shoulder. With a final deep breath she opened the door and stepped into the kitchen to grab a couple beers for them. Removing the caps she handed him one and turned to glare.

"Hey Bones," Booth gave her a brief smile before letting out a sigh and meeting her look head on. "The Bureau was supposed to tell you!"

"_You _should have told me," Brennan accused him with death eyes.

"I couldn't break protocol."

"Bull!" She said in her low tone.

"I'm sorry they didn't tell you!"

"You promised," she whispered quietly. She turned so he wouldn't see the tears on her eyes. She quickly swiped them away, walking over to sit on the couch while she did it. Groaning Booth put his hand to his forehead in his customary look of confusion and a bit of anger and annoyance mixed in. He walked over to the couch and sat on the sat on the arm rest.

"Do you think I wanted to?" He gave her that look.

"I don't know. I just don't get why you wouldn't tell me. I thought you trusted me. I thought maybe…" she stopped and looked away. "Never mind its not important."

"What Brennan?" Booth asked her seriously. She was closing him out again, typical Brennan style. "I couldn't risk _your _life. Do you imagine who may have been waiting to see if I was really dead, found out I wasn't and came after you?"

"You could have called." She said softly, resting her elbows on her knees, burying her face in her hands. Sliding over to beside Brennan Booth, wrapped an arm around her shoulders in his typical way.

"What did you think?" He asked slowly his eyes looking her over.

"You hurt me badly. You promised you wouldn't leave and then you abandoned me, willingly apparently." Brennan looked to the floor, avoiding his eyes.

"Listen, Bones. I would NEVER leave you willingly you know that. I figured by now you knew we are more then just partners. I figured we're at least friends."

"Booth, will you stay here tonight? Sleep on the couch? So I know it's really you?" Brennan was never vulnerable but now she was and even more so what shocked her was that Booth agreed.

A/N: Hope you like this one? I was thinking of doing just one more one shot in this series, following Zack's confession, and the little rest on the shoulder by Brennan. Tell me what you think!


	3. Part Three

Seeing is Believing

**Seeing is Believing**

**Part Three**

**AN: So I've been asked by several to post some more. So this is following the end of the show. What REALLY went on after we left Brennan and Booth on the staircase?**

Brennan lifted her head slowly from Booth's shoulder and glanced up at him. "What do we do now?" She focused her eyes on his face watching his expressions. She could the tiredness in his eyes, the sorrow for Zack there.

"I don't know Bones," Booth whispered for one of the few times in his life looking totally and utterly defeated.

"How do I run my lab with my best man in a mental ward?"

"I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do to help. Hodgins and Angela won't be any help for a while. Their dealing with their own pain right now. Why don't we go get some pie?"

"Cooked fruit is not supposed to exist, but coffee will work." Dr. Brennan had not realized how hungry she really was but declined to mention it.

Booth shot her a lazy smile then stood and offered her a hand up. "Go tell your squint crew that we're heading out."

"Nah, they'll figure it out." She told him with a mysterious twinkle in her eye walking up the stairs and across the floor towards the exit. Booth put his hand on the small of her back, a typical action, as they walked. All of a sudden he felt Brennan's hand reach in his pocket and pull something out. She danced away from him in glee. "I'm driving!" She held his car keys up.

"Fine," Booth sighed and climbed into the passenger seat of his FBI issued SUV. Temperance was happy, he noted. That was rare. Shaking his head he couldn't believe he'd just thought of her as "Temperance" in his brain. Usually she was Bones or Brennan to him. In fact most everyone called her Brennan.

Meanwhile Brennan was happy as she adjusted the seat, mirrors and pulled a CD out of her case and stuck it in the player. She had decided to annoy Booth with her jazz CD. "Bones! No!" Booth growled pushing the radio button to put on his music. Brennan was being very unlike her and he wasn't sure what to think of it.

Deep down she was really just trying to hide her true feelings. She was not as happy as she appeared. She missed Zack already and didn't know if things would ever be the same. "Do you think we should visit Zack sometimes? To make sure he's ok? Maybe ask him questions in regards to his thoughts on stuff? He'll always be a part of the team even if he's not official."

Booth glanced at Bones as she drove down the street trying to get a read on how she really was feeling. But with Bones one never really knows what's going on there. "Of course we'll visit him." He told her finally reassuring her by placing a hand on her thigh. This action shot electricity through the pair, shocking both of them, and it was purely emotional and physical. Booth grabbed his hand back quickly. Looking out the window Booth's mind could not get off what had just happened. A quick look over at Brennan confirmed that it was in her head too. In the few years they had always defended themselves saying their relationship was as friends and partners but he had a feeling it was all going to change.

**AN: Super Short I know! But I'm going to do some Hodgela one shots as well and well I thought was a good place to end it! I MIGHT do one more section or two if I get enough reviews. **


End file.
